


AU Story Idea- Rhaegar Won!

by smolengineer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolengineer/pseuds/smolengineer
Summary: This is the first chapter of a story idea I've been kinda kicking around for some time. I wrote this almost 10 months ago, and the plot itself isn't yet worked out, but the idea was there and when I started writing, the chapter just sorta flowed. I'm posting it more to get an idea of reader response to it than anything else. If people seem to like it, I'll work on figuring out the plot and setting it up to be wrriten after I get LMWR finished. It will most definitely be a Jonerys fic, despite Dany being betrothed to Robb in the beginning.





	AU Story Idea- Rhaegar Won!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Trigger warning- attempted sexual assault
> 
> If you like this chapter, please vote leave me a comment. I'd like to get an idea of whether or not I should bother continuing this story. Thanks!

DAENERYS

Dany stood on the balcony of her room, overlooking Blackwater Bay, her eyes scanning the horizon for any signs of a ship bearing the Stark sigil. She'd been at it for the past few days, knowing that it would be at any moment and the ship would arrive. 

King Rhaegar had announced his youngest son would be returning home from fostering at Winterfell within the week, staying only for a night to collect Daenerys and escort her north to fulfill a marriage alliance to Robb Stark. Regardless of the reason for Jon’s visit, Daenerys was more than anxious to see her nephew again. 

Nephew… the term almost made her laugh. Rhaegar’s two other children were older than her;  Jon was her same age, their namedays less than a month apart, and they'd been inseparable almost from birth. Opposite personalities yet the best of friends, she had been devastated when her brother had decided to foster his youngest son with the Starks, but after a few temper tantrums on her part, and the king explaining that Jon wasn’t going away for good, Daenerys reluctantly said goodbye to her best and only friend. 

He left eight years ago, still a child, and Dany hadn't seen him since. They had written letters to each other, of course, Jon eager for news from King's Landing and Dany eager for anything he had to tell her. Especially when the King announced that she was to wed Jon’s cousin, Robb, heir to Winterfell and the North. Dany couldn't help but bombard Jon with questions about her future husband, and he had responded splendidly. His gift, he said, since Robb got to hear about her first hand. 

Now they were both grown, and she was anxious to set eyes on him again, wondering how the years had changed him, and how he'd stayed the same. Would he see any difference in her? Would he still want to be her friend after all this time?

“What are you doing, sweet sister?” 

Dany was startled by the sudden interruption, her heart racing when she realized who it was. She tentatively turned, keeping her eyes down on the floor as she faced her other brother, Viserys. 

He was cruel only to her it seemed, upset that Rhaegar had killed their maddened father and took the crown while their mother died giving birth to her. In a very short span of time, Viserys had lost everything he'd loved and had taken it out on her for the entirety of her life- as if it was her fault that things had turned out the way they had.

“I'm just looking out over the harbor.” She replied meekly, tilting her head down so that her hair hid her face. Why he decided to come to her room that afternoon she didn't know, but it wasn't going to end well. It never did when he cornered her.

“Waiting for your dog to come home, hmm?” He growled, moving toward her and taking hold of her chin, forcing her gaze up at him. “How many times have I told you that he's not worth your attention? He's a vile piece of filth, not a true dragon. None of those whelps of Rhaegar's are!”

Dany tried to pull away, angry at the tears that automatically pricked her eyes whenever Viserys touched her. “This may be the last time I get to truly look out over the harbor for a long while. And Jon is my friend, and I've missed him, that's all.” She said quietly, hoping that was enough to pacify him. 

It wasn't. 

“Missed him? You've missed him?” Viserys nearly shrieked, his eyes widening, face wild, making Dany tremble. “I always knew you were a little slut! You're waiting for him to get back so that you can jump into his bed, is that it? You want a taste of bastard dog before you have to marry that northern beast!”

“N-no! It's not like that! We were children when he left, I-” Dany protested to no avail, her denial cut off by a slap across the face. She fell to the floor, her hand vainly attempting to quell the stinging in her cheek but was almost immediately pulled back to her feet by her upper arm, Viserys’ fingers bruising her flesh where he held her.

“Stop lying, you whore!” He yelled, his other hand gripping her other arm now, shaking her in an effort to make her be quiet. She complied, looking down again, her cheek on fire as tears streamed down her face. “You're mine. You were always meant to be mine, not his. This marriage to the Stark boy will never happen.” Viserys growled, steering her toward her bed, forcibly turning her around and bending her over, his hand pressing against her back to hold her down.

When she realized his intention, fear gripped her and she fought, twisted and turned and writhed, trying to get out of his grasp to no avail. She had always been much smaller and he was unnaturally strong when he got into one of his fits. Eventually, she gave up, logic taking over as she remembered her resistance only fueled his anger. He had bent her over and pressed himself against her before, always through clothing, but he had never gone as far as taking her maidenhead.

Dany closed her eyes and sobbed into her sheets, thankful that he at least wasn't forcing her onto her knees again. The last time he had manhandled her in a fit of rage was over the announcement of her betrothal to the Stark heir. Viserys had pressed her face against his still clothed hardness and threatened to force himself into her mouth; she fought the urge to gag at the thought of what that would be like.

After that, Dany did everything she could to avoid Viserys at all costs, save for saying something to Rhaegar himself in fear of her eldest brother not believing her; but there was nothing she could do when Viserys stormed into her chambers like this.

A distant part of her felt her brother lift up her skirts and place his hand on her hip, his fingers digging in and leaving yet more bruises. His other hand began caressing her bottom and it was then that she realized this was it- he wasn't going to stop this time- and she braced herself, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that what he did hurt her. 

Luckily she was saved from further humiliation by a knock on her chamber door and a call from Rhaegar. “Daenerys? Are you here? I’d like to discuss….” he trailed off as he heard her sobs, stepping into the chamber and his eyes widening at the scene. “Viserys? What are you doing?” The king growled, running over to his siblings and throwing the prince to the ground, then scooping Daenerys up in one fluid motion. “Barristan! Arthur!” he barked, taking a few steps away from Viserys.

The two kingsguard ran into the room, swords halfway drawn, concern morphing into confusion as they took in the scene- Rhaegar cradling a sobbing Daenerys, Viserys still sprawled on the floor, seething at the king. 

“Apprehend Prince Viserys. Lock him in his rooms and guard the door. I want a kingsguard assigned specifically for Daenerys,” He ordered, the two men acting without question. They pulled Viserys up from the floor, the man squirming and fighting the whole way.

“You’re going to regret this one day, Rhaegar!” He screamed, his face red with rage. “She is mine! Father promised her to me!”

“Father was mad, and died before she was born!” Rhaegar growled, setting Daenerys down behind him. “I am king now, and I’ve decided you will be marrying Arianna Martell. Although after this stunt, I’m thinking exile is more likely.” He turned to Barristan, his expression hardening. “Take him away now. I shall deal with him later.”

“At once, your grace.” The old knight nodded and together with Arthur Dayne pulled the prince from the room. 

Once the door was shut, Rhaegar turned back to his sister, his expression full of sadness. “Dany… are you alright?”

She nodded quickly, using her sleeve to wipe at her eyes, flinching slightly as she accidentally grazed the bruise on her cheek. “I will be alright.” she said softly, finally coming up to meet his gaze. “Thank you, for saving me. I think he intended to… actually… to actually…"

She couldn't get the rest out, the words caught in her throat as a fresh wave of fear washed over her. She began sobbing again and brought her hands to her face as she sank to her knees.

Rhaegar quickly rushed over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest. 

"Shhh… it's okay, Dany, it's okay." He cooed, one hand supporting her head as the other gently rubbed her back. "You're safe now. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I promise."


End file.
